


Didn't Think You'd Mind

by MysticKitten42



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drawble Art Challenge, Established Relationship, Fanart, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Nudity, art deco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKitten42/pseuds/MysticKitten42
Summary: Harry awakens in the middle of the night. The rest is unexpected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807192
Comments: 29
Kudos: 65





	Didn't Think You'd Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarry_Quite_Contrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/gifts).



> First Half: Written for the January 2021 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.  
> Prompt: Borrowed, 117 words.
> 
> Art: Okay, I haven’t drawn anything in years. YEARS. But this month's Drawble challenge was ‘Art Deco’ and I just couldn’t resist. Art Deco is one of my favourite periods. So I attempted a little something... Done in pencil and coloured pencil. 
> 
> Second Half: A companion drabble inspired by Drarry_Quite_Contrary’s comments during the anons (which absolutely made my day). Megs, I loved your headcanon so much I just HAD to make it happen 🥰

Harry jolts awake. He summons his glasses and casts _Lumos_. He’s alone. Draco’s side of the bed is still warm; the other four-poster made and unused.

He rubs at his neck. His scar no longer hurts, but his skin often prickles with anxiety, though he hides it well.

Harry starts when the door opens and closes by itself.

“Who’s there?” he calls out. “ _Revelio_... _Finite Incantatem._ ”

Harry grips his wand tighter.

Draco’s smirking face pops into existence, quickly followed by his body.

“Why so jumpy, Potter?” the git drawls, plate and teapot floating beside him. “Went to the kitchens. I borrowed your cloak and map. Didn’t think you’d mind.” 

Harry exhales and smiles. He doesn’t mind at all.

But his relief quickly transforms to amusement. He raises an eyebrow. “You went to the kitchens like that?”

Draco grins. “What of it? I was invisible.”

Harry’s eyes trail over—feast on—Draco’s naked body, pale and lithe, contrasted so beautifully by the rich blue folds of the cloak. His chest, crisscrossed by silver-white lines, a beacon in the darkness. Harry’s eyes continue south, but he’s thwarted by the teapot now hovering inconveniently in front.

Draco winks and sends the tea and platter to his desk. Harry’s rewarded with a waft of chamomile and an unobstructed view. 

“Are you hungry?”

Harry’s ravenous; but not for tea or scones. His voice comes out husky. “I think you should come here.”


End file.
